


birthday

by deldie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deldie/pseuds/deldie
Summary: It's Asuka's birthday, but she doesn't like to dwell on it. That is, until Rei finds out.(This is a late birthday fic)
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	birthday

December 4th.  
A day Asuka had grown to hate.  
It reminded her of her broken family. All the things she had lost. And all the things she despised about the world.  
It was the same every year, just pretending like it was any other day. Only a few people knew (which she admittedly wishes they didn't), like Misato who offered her a 'birthday beer' that morning, or stupid Shinji who muttered it to her as they left for NERV. That idiot couldn't even tell it to her face! But she was grateful for it though, the less they care the better, she told herself.   
Asuka turned the corner of the hallway, walking towards the elevator. As she pushed the button, a familiar pair of footsteps echoed behind her.   
"Well if it isn't Wondergirl!" Asuka spoke, still facing the elevator doors.  
"Good morning Asuka." Rei replied in her calm monotone voice. It was jarringly different compared to Asuka's booming shouts.  
The doors opened, and the two stood at opposite ends of the elevator. For a while there was silence, but it was not an awkward silence like the last elevator ride they took together. It was a comfortable silence.   
Asuka stared over at Rei, her deep red eyes directed at the floor below her. She could still see the bandages peering out slightly from underneath her school uniform, which made Asuka sigh sadly. The light reflected Rei's blue hair perfectly, making it seem as if the girl was glowing. Asuka felt her chest ache.  
"Asuka." Rei ended the silence abruptly.  
"What's up?"  
"Would you walk me home today?" Rei asked, looking directly at Asuka pensively.  
"What, wondergirl can't remember where she lives?" Asuka teased. This made Rei smile, which caused Asuka to feel like she was melting. But she would never admit it, she thought.  
"Of course. I'll meet you at the exit this evening." said Asuka.  
"I will look forward to it." Rei beamed.  
________________________________________

Asuka waited patiently at the NERV exit, the sun beaming over her face. What's taking her so long? Rei was always attentive and never late. It wasn't like her.   
Finally, she heard the door behind her shut.  
"Took you long enough!" Asuka scolded playfully.   
"I apologize. I...had to speak to the Commander." Rei replied.  
Dammit! Why does that Gendo always have to get in the way between her and Rei! Why does it make her so mad!?  
They walked off in their normal route, towards Rei's awful apartment complex. Asuka thought that Gendo keeping her there was the equivalent to keeping her in a cardboard box. Open. During a thunderstorm.  
Rei seemed happier than usual. She usually tended to trail slightly behind Asuka whenever they walked, but now it seems as if she was leading the way.  
"And just why do you need me to walk with you again?" Asuka complained as they crossed the street.  
"I enjoy your company." Rei answered. Asuka's chest felt warm.  
"...Idiot." Asuka blushed.  
Up next was the turn they always took that led towards Rei's apartment. It wasn't a super long walk, but Asuka enjoyed the serenity of Tokyo-3 at evening.   
Just one more turn-  
Asuka felt Rei's hand wrap around Asuka's arm and pulling her the opposite direction.  
"Where are you going?!? We're supposed to go that way-"  
"I wanted to make a detour. You will accompany me." Rei spoke, continuing her march down the sidewalk.  
"I never agreed to this, wondergirl!" Asuka yelled, dragging behind Rei.  
"You will accompany me." She repeated. Asuka knew she couldn't refuse.  
They walked a little longer before they reached their destination- a hill that looked out over the entire city. Rei set her backpack down on the soft grass, and sat down.  
Asuka stood looking out, her hands on her hips.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asuka smiled.  
"Yes. Won't you come sit down with me?" Rei asked softly.  
Asuka sat herself down beside Rei as the sun peered over the tops of the skyscrapers.   
The comfortable silence returned as the two sat together, side by side. Asuka's heart was racing.  
"I got you something." Rei spoke up.  
Asuka sat up, in total shock. She knew what day it was? She never remembered telling her! And she had a gift for her? Was this all Rei's plan?  
"How....did you know?" Asuka stuttered.  
"I asked Misato. I asked her what a "Birthday" entails. She told me I should do something special for you. And so I planned this. For you." Rei looked into Asuka's eyes.  
Asuka felt like crying. She couldn't remember the last time someone celebrated her birthday. The last time someone did something this nice for her.  
"Rei..." Asuka whimpered.  
"Here is my gift to you. I do hope you will like it."  
She reached inside of her backpack, and pulled out a red box, with white ribbon around it. Asuka opened it with shaking hands, revealing what was inside. A black hat, with several pins on it that had "02" and a picture of her Evangelion on them. On the top were what seemed like cat ears protruding.   
"It is a hat. I had it made tailored to you, the ears at the top are made to accommodate your interface headsets. Since I know you like to keep them in outside of piloting." Rei explained as she avoided Asuka's gaze shyly.  
"Rei... I love it. I love it so much." Asuka smiled as she tried it on, fitting perfectly onto her head.  
Rei smiled, a look of accomplishment on her face.  
And in that moment, Asuka felt as if she was confident enough to say it.  
'Rei, can I talk to you? For real?" Asuka asked.  
"Of course."  
"W-Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a long time. It's just that no one has ever been as kind or as accepting as you are to me. It makes me feel a way that I've never thought I could feel. I feel...happy with you."  
Asuka felt the floodgates open. There was no backing away from this now.  
"I don't know if you would fully understand how I feel about you. But I want to try to tell you. I can't stop thinking about you, Rei. Nobody understands me like you do. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize just how bad your condition was. And I regret all of those mean things I said about you in the beginning. Because, the truth is that my heart aches when I look at you. You are so perfect, you don't even have to try. Everyone thinks you're unfeeling, but I know better. I want to see you smile more. I want to spend everyday with you, if I could have the chance. I don't wanna be surrounded by those people who don't care about me anymore. I don't care about the rest of the world. I just care about you. I..."  
Asuka paused, taking in a deep breath.  
"I love you, Rei."  
Rei sat there, wide eyed in bewilderment. There was a slight pink tint to her cheeks as she tried to process everything.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget this happened, okay?" Asuka stumbled on her words as she tried to get up and leave.  
"Asuka." Rei spoke, reaching out and grabbing the other girl's arm.  
"It is true, that I lack an understanding of a lot of emotions. But I know how I feel. And I know that I like to think of you when I fall asleep. And when I pilot the Eva, the thought of you stabilizes me. You are so confident, and kind. I wish more people knew the real Soryu. You are everything that I am not. I believe that you complete me. Never in my life have I felt like I was a living being. But ever since I met you, I feel as if I am alive. It is true, I am not familiar with love. But if I had to guess, I would say that love is what I feel for you."  
The silence returned. Asuka's lips quivered, trying (and failing) to keep herself from crying. Asuka reached out her hand towards Rei's face. Rei anxiously moved her head away from her hand.  
Oh.  
She must think I want to hit her again.  
"No no no. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore." Asuka whispered reassuringly.  
Rei hesitated for a moment, and then let Asuka hold her cheek. Rei closed her eyes, and smiled contently.  
"Has anyone ever held you before, Rei?" Asuka asked.  
"No. But...I like it." Rei responded as she leaned into Asuka's palm.  
"I promise, I'll never hit you again.  
I'll never leave your side." Asuka spoke.  
Rei's eyes jolted open, with a look of embarrassment on her face.  
"W-What's wrong?" Asuka said, puzzled by Rei's sudden mood change.  
"I forgot to tell you!" Rei cried.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Happy Birthday, Asuka."

**Author's Note:**

> hi asurei enjoyers i hope you like this 🥺 it's my first posted fanfiction i love my comfort ship


End file.
